


An apple a day...

by CornChrunchie



Series: Regenbogenchallenge 2015 [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frühling in Münster. Frühlingsgefühle bei Thiel, Öko-Trip bei Boerne. Komische Geschenke führen zu komischen Gesprächen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An apple a day...

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** Nein, weil auf den letzten Drücker geschrieben. Aber wer Verbesserungsvorschläge hat... kennt ihr ja. ;)  
>  **Regenbogenchallenge:** Grün (verwendetes Prompt unten)  
>  **A/N:** Puhhhh, geschafft. Diesen Monat so quasi völlig in letzter Minute geschrieben, weil es einfach nicht anders ging. Dementsprechend auch nicht besonders geistreich oder sinnvoll. Dafür mit weniger Zucker als bei meinem Mondlied. :D  
>  Ach so, richtig: Alle hier enthaltenden Informationen sind ein wenig wahllos aus dem Internet gefischt (und aus dem Brockhaus), würde dafür also nicht meine Hand ins Feuer legen...  
> However, viel Spaß damit!

 

*~*~*

 

Eine kleine braune Katze schaute vorsichtig zwischen ein paar Löwenzahnblättern hervor und zuckte kurz mit dem Ohr, als sie gegen die knallgelbe Blüte stieß. Dann tapste sie auf schnellen Pfoten rasch unter das nächste Auto.

Versonnen schaute Thiel ihr noch einen Moment hinterher, während die Vögel in den blühenden Bäumen völlig unbeeindruckt ihre Lieder weiter gen Himmel zwitscherten.

_Verrückt_ , dachte Thiel, als er sich zufrieden auf sein Fahrrad schwang, um zum Präsidium zu fahren. Vor wenigen Tagen hatte es nachts noch gefroren und jetzt war plötzlich der Frühling ausgebrochen und die Sonne schien so warm, dass selbst auf dem Fahrrad eine Sommerjacke reichte.

So sehr Thiel es auch immer wieder versuchte zu verdrängen – man konnte seinen Zustand wohl nur als „Frühlingsgefühle“ bezeichnen. Was zum Einen natürlich am Frühling lag, der endlich auch den Weg nach Münster gefunden hatte, zum Anderen aber vor allem mit einer erfreulichen privaten Veränderung zusammenhing. Hätte ihm jemand vor zwei Jahren erzählt, wie sein Leben heute aussehen würde, hätte er wahrscheinlich darüber gelacht. Dass es einmal so kommen würde, hätte er wirklich nie gedacht. Aber er war glücklich. Und alles war auf merkwürdige Art und Weise irgendwie perfekt.

Na ja, meistens jedenfalls. Trotz allem gab es auch immer diese kleinen Momente, die seine Nerven manchmal ganz schön auf die Probe stellten.

Wie zum Beispiel an Tagen wie heute. Tage, an denen er nichtsahnend die Richtung zu seinem Büro einschlug und dann fast mit einem riesigen Korb voller grüner Äpfel zusammenstieß. Beziehungsweise mit einer Person, die diesen überdimensionalen Korb offensichtlich durch die Gegend trug.

„He, Vorsicht!“, sagte er und hielt den Korb fest.

„Oh, 'Tschuldigung, Chef.“ Nadeshdas Kopf lugte ein wenig hinter dem Obstberg hervor und ihre Stimme klang angestrengt. Kein Wunder, immerhin waren das mindestens fünf Kilo, die sie da schleppte.

„Was soll das denn hier werden?“, fragte Thiel, nahm einen Apfel von der Spitze, beäugte ihn kritisch und legte ihn wieder zurück.

„Das hat Boerne eben für sie abgegeben“, ächzte seine Assistentin und drängte sich an ihm vorbei, um den schweren Korb auf seinem Schreibtisch abzustellen.

„Wie bitte? Warum das denn?“

Nadeshda drehte sich zu ihm um und stützte die Hände in die Hüfte. „Warum gehen Sie eigentlich immer davon aus, dass ich besser darüber bescheid weiß, was der Professor Ihnen vorbei bringt und warum? Fragen Sie ihn doch mal selber.“

„Ich äh...“

„Eine Nachricht hat er Ihnen übrigens auch da gelassen“, sagte sie und drückte ihm ein grüne Karte in die Hand, bevor sie ihn verdutzt alleine im Raum stehen ließ.

Verwirrt schaute Thiel ihr hinterher. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Boerne ihm etwas ins Büro brachte, aber er hatte auch nicht nur einmal schon mit ihm darüber geredet. Irgendwann war auch mal genug.

Energisch griff er sein Handy und wählte Boernes Nummer. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte er die Stimme des anderen und sein Ärger war fast so schnell verraucht, wie er gekommen war.

„Boerne hier.“

„Ja, hallo Karl.“

„Frank“, sagte Boerne und Thiel konnte das Lächeln hören. Verdammt. Aber dieses Mal würde er standhaft bleiben.

„Karl, langsam geht dein Öko-Trip wirklich zu weit. Schön und gut, dass du alles biologisch kaufst und nutzt und willst, dass wir uns gesünder ernähren, aber das ist echt zu viel des Guten!“

„Was meinst du?“

Das konnte Boerne gut. Immer den schlauen Professor spielen, aber in solchen Momenten auf dumm stellen.

„Du weißt ganz genau was ich meine! Wer von uns beiden hat sechs Kilo Äpfel ins Präsidium gebracht?!“

„Nun übertreib mal nicht gleich, mein Lieber. Fünfeinhalb Kilo sind das, mehr nicht.“

Genervt rollte Thiel mit den Augen. Warum war Boerne manchmal bloß so schrecklich anstrengend?

„Warum zur Hölle bringst du mir fünfeinhalb Kilo Äpfel ins Büro?!“

„Ich bin gestern Nachmittag zufällig -“

„Zufällig.“ Thiel schnaubte spöttisch.

„ _Zufällig_ an einem Marktstand vorbei gefahren, habe die Äpfel gesehen und dachte, es kann ja nicht schaden, mal ein paar von denen zu kaufen. Also der Mann am Stand hat sich gefreut.“

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen... So irre muss man auch erst mal sein und fünfeinhalb Kilo Äpfel kaufen...“, murmelte Thiel.

„Du solltest mir dankbar sein. Neueste Studien beweisen nämlich, dass ein täglicher Apfel Alzheimer vorbeugen und das Wachstum von Krebstumoren bremsen kann, was vor allem an dem antioxidativen Wirkstoff Quercetin liegt, womit du jetzt wahrscheinlich eh nichts anfangen kannst. Jedenfalls hemmt es auch Entzündungen und macht freie Radikale unschädlich. Außerdem enthalten Äpfel viele Vitamine und -“

„Ja, ist ja gut. Ist gesund, ich hab's verstanden.“

„Ich dachte du freust dich“, sagte Boerne nun weitaus kleinlauter.

„Ja, ich freu mich ja auch, aber... So viele Äpfel kann ich doch eh nicht essen. Schon gar nicht auf der Arbeit. Und was sollen denn die Kollegen denken?“

„Pff, deine Kollegen sind zum Denken doch größtenteils eh nicht in der Lage. Kriegt unsereins ja jeden Tag zu spüren. Also mach dir da mal keine Sorgen.“

„Karl...“ Thiel seufzte. „Wir hatten uns doch darauf geeinigt, dass das mit uns auch erst mal unter uns bleibt. Nadeshda hat eben schon ganz komisch geguckt.“

„Frank, ich glaube du unterschätzt das Fräulein Krusenstern gewaltig. Also wenn jemand auf Arbeit bescheid weiß, dann doch garantiert eh sie. Egal, ob ich dir Äpfel vorbei bringe oder nicht.“

„Was soll das denn heißen?“

"Ich bitte dich. Sie ist doch nicht blöd. Und es gehört halt auch nicht grade zu deinen typischsten Aktivitäten, mir Schokoladenguss aus dem Mundwinkel zu wischen, was du allerdings -"

"Ja, Mann, ich weiß..." Thiel fuhr sich unangenehm berührt durch die Haare. Das war nicht... Die Stimmung auf dem Frühjahrsbasar der Polizei war so gelöst gewesen und da hatte er einfach nicht nachgedacht.

Es war eine Zeit still zwischen ihnen, bis Boerne leise sagte: "Übrigens gelten Äpfel auch als..." Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann lachte er leicht. "Na ja, ist auch nicht so wichtig. Verteil die Äpfel meinetwegen unter den Kollegen oder bring sie wieder mit nach Hause. In Ordnung?"

Thiel saß inzwischen auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl und seine unbegründete Wut tat ihm leid. Aber das konnte er nicht sagen. "Mhm."

"Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend, ja?"

"Ja."

"Ich liebe dich." Boernes Stimme war wie ein Kaminfeuer - knisternd und wohlig warm.

"Ich dich auch."

Er lächelte auch dann noch, als sie schon längst aufgelegt hatten.

Im Grunde waren Äpfel ja wirklich noch harmlos. Nachdenklich nahm Thiel einen in die Hand, drehte ihn ein bisschen hin und her und biss dann hinein. Nach dem ersten Kauen stellte er erstaunt fest, dass der wirklich gut schmeckte. Nicht so wie die ollen Dinger aus dem Supermarkt. Vielleicht war Boernes Öko-Trip doch gar nicht so schlimm.

"...Tasche noch mal eben holen", hörte er Nadeshda, die gut gelaunt ins Büro getreten war. Hinter ihr folgte Frau Haller.

"Hallo Herr Thiel", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Moinsen."

"Chef, ich mach dann jetzt mal Mittagspause", verkündete seine Assistentin und hing sich ihre Tasche um, für die sie anscheinend hier her gekommen war.

"Ja äh, klar."

"Bis später!" Sie wollte den Raum wieder verlassen, als Frau Haller mit großen Augen den mindestens genauso großen Korb voller Äpfel bestaunte.

"Was wollen Sie denn mit so vielen Äpfeln, Herr Thiel? Das sind ja mindestens 6 Kilo."

"Fünfeinhalb, um genau zu sein. Und außerdem -"

"Den Korb hat Boerne ihm heute vorbei gebracht", unterbrach Nadeshda ihn und zwinkerte ihrer kleinen Freundin zu.

"Ahhhh, so ist das also...", erwiderte diese mit einem bedeutsamen Lächeln.

"Was soll das denn -", setzte Thiel irritiert an, kam aber nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden.

"Wussten Sie eigentlich, dass Äpfel auch als Zeichen der Liebe gelten?" Nadeshda trug jetzt auch dieses Lächeln und Thiel fragte sich, warum sie ihm das nicht vorhin hatte sagen können, als sie wenigstens noch alleine gewesen waren. Außerdem spürte er, wie seine Ohren heiß wurden. So ein Mist.

"Und als Fruchtbarkeitssymbol", fügte Frau Haller hinzu und das Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen. "Was Boerne Ihnen damit wohl sagen will..."

Die beiden Frauen lachten und verließen dann einfach den Raum, ohne Thiel auch nur die geringste Chance zu lassen, darauf zu antworten. Andererseits - was sollte man darauf schon antworten. Die zwei schienen sich ja prächtig an Boernes Geschenk zu amüsieren und vermutlich hatte Boerne recht und sie konnten sich das Meiste sowieso selber denken. Thiel seufzte und musste dann auch grinsen. Kam davon, wenn man sich kompetente Mitarbeiterinnen anschaffte. Das würde er heute Abend erst mal Boerne erzählen müssen. Vielleicht bei einem schönen Apfelsalat.

Er wollte den Korb auf die Fensterbank stellen, damit er an seinem Schreibtisch ungestört arbeiten konnte, da bemerkte er, dass er noch immer die grüne Karte von Boerne in der Hand hielt. Vorsichtig klappte er sie auf und las die wenigen Zeilen.

_An apple a day keeps the doctor away. So heißt es, nicht wahr? Ich hoffe, dass du dir aus diesem Spruch genauso wenig wie aus anderen Sprüchen machst und trotz der ganzen Äpfel weiterhin zu mir kommst..._

_Karl-Friedrich_

Thiel lächelte.

Auf merkwürdige Art und Weise irgendwie perfekt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Verwendetes Prompt: Grüne Äpfel


End file.
